livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 9 10 2011
PollDump_9_10_2011 Nuke playlist? 2 yes 0 no Shuffle? 2 Yes 4 Ban Chiruno Shuffle 4 Yes, and ban chiruno 2 Yes 0 No, and ban chiruno 0 No Ramsay time? 1 THAT'S A DOG'S DINNER! 7 IT'S FUCKING RAWWWWW! 0 SHUT IT DOWN! 0 nah Ramsay uguuu 5 Kitchen Nightmares 0 Hell's Kitchen 2 SHUT IT DOWN More Ramsey? 0 Hell's Kitchen 3 Kitchen Nightmares 0 GET OUT OF THE FUCKING KITCHEN Ramsay moe 0 Hell's Kitchen 7 Kitchen Nightmares 0 Ramsay's Great Escape (Ramsay in India) 4 SHUT IT DOWN Moe kawaii 6 Moe Kitchen Nightmares 0 Ramsay in India 1 Jamie Oliver and fat kids 0 Hell's Ki-IT'S RAWWW 1 SHUT IT DOWN JUST 5 MAKE IT 0 AND SEND IT! Blackberries? 0 More like 4 Niggerberries That headchef 7 Sucks 0 Can't delegate authority 0 Run a team DAMMIT SHELLEY 5 Keechin obu naitomare 2 Ramsay and curry and shit 1 Jamie Oliver and fat kids 2 SHUT IT DOWN IT'S 0 RAW 1 RAWW 0 RAWWWW 5 RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Time for a choice 3 VN 5 Streaman animu 2 Stay the course Let's pick from my arbitrary stuff :3 2 C3 0 Fate/Zero (requires download; not finished yet) 0 Steins;Gate 4 Madoka 1 Hidamari Sketch x Hoshimittsu 4 Hen Zemi 0 Kodomo no Jikan 0 Maria Holic Let's narrow shit down. 6 I become meguca? 5 Time for strange sexual escapades? Let's make a choice again. 2 Meguca 3 Arc doing the drawfaggotry There there. 1 Doing Meguca after Arc's done drawing. 3 Uguu Ok, so time for VN. 1 Try something new 1 Get back to something we've done before 2 Continue on with writing about the loli Dramatic Personae 2 You: Girl that came across a human-augmentation device. Currently in an unknown underground base. 0 Jessica: Close combat specialist. Affiliation unknown. Rescues you after she saw you collapsed in the base. 0 Kenny: Long range combat specialist. Jessica's partner. Affiliation unknown. 0 Lily: your rival of sorts. 0 Other characters will be introduced as necessary. 0 (If you changed your mind about this, you're free to abort and have me write something new. To do that, vote here.) "...and we are at the command room, which is like a brain for this facility." You have been walking around the base for a while now. The girl named Jessica, who you found to be... too friendly, has taken you to an impromptu tour of where you are. 2 "Cool." 0 "Erm, I want to go home..." 1 "Why are you showing me all this?" She smiles and takes your hand. "Great! Good to see that you're enjoying this. Now, let's go to the practice area." 0 "Practice area?" 1 "Okay." 2 "So, can you tell me where we are? And what you do?" "Er, let's see..." She looks around, as to look for any clues, or perhaps to see if anyone's watching. "I'm not sure if I can tell you about it. Can you keep whatever I tell you a secret?" 0 "Sure." 2 "Er..." "...Good enough. Just letting you know, though, that if you tell anyone about where we are or who I am, something awful might happen!" You wonder just what kind of person is behind Jessica's smile. "To make it simple, I'm a specialist here. And this is a base for Global Task Force. You've probably never heard of us. 0 "Sure haven't." 2 "Who?" "Exactly, Anon." She pauses for a bit. "And while we're on the Q&A session, I'd like to ask you something as well: how'd you get your suit?" 2 "My... suit?" 0 Tell her what happened in the morning "What you were wearing when I saw you. That, and what you were using when you stopped the robbery. We know things, Anon. Ufuu." 2 Tell her what happened in the morning, there's no use hiding it 1 You're still not sure if you can trust Jessica. You tell her what have happened in the morning, which involved you getting a briefcase from a man who seemed to be hit by a car. "Just as I thought," Jessica said. "Well, I'll give you a choice from here: you can leave here, and forget all about what happened until now, or you can keep your suit, but you must work with us." 2 "I'm just a little girl! This is too much for me." (give up everything and go back) 1 "What do you mean, work with you?" Well, you give up everything, and leave what little of the world that you didn't know behind. From now, you are a regular schoolgirl. That doesn't change the fact that you feel you left something important behind... 1 Boring end 3 :( Try a new VN? 3 Yes 0 No You're at a clothing store. After picking out some clothes, you go into the changing room. You try on: 1 Frilly dress you kinda thought was cute 0 Shirt and jean 0 ...Swimsuit? 3 Tank top and shorts You try on the tank top and shorts. You think it's a pretty good size; it doesn't ride, and it's pretty comfortable. You feel something odd about the mirror, so you touch it, which promptly sucks you into it. 1 Try to scream as you fall 2 Try to look at what's beyond the mirror A kaleidoscope of colors blur past you as you fall down. It's very pretty. Soon, you no longer feel like you're falling down, but rather, floating in the middle of it all. You're confused. You decide to daydream, and think of... 1 Magic. 2 Zombies. 0 Flowers. 0 Swords. Suddenly, the colors turn to a uniform grey, and darken. When it becomes light again, you find yourself in a warehouse. You hear voices. 0 Look around. 3 Look at yourself You're eaten by a grue. 2 NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE 1 NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE huehuehue 3 Yumiko 5 Kyoko Huehuehue 1 Huehuehue 5 Ban YAMADDA